Where the Light Meets the Dark
by Cloudwrath11
Summary: This story is about how Ash and company will get through a new Pokemon world were weird things are happening. What's going on with the legendary Pokemon? How is it that even Arceus doesn't know what is going on? There will be adventure, secrets unfolded, romance, betrayal, and bunches of other tragic things! Chapter 5 is up!
1. prologue

"All right let's start this meeting. You all know why you are here, we have a very pressing matter to discuss."

" do you mind if I go first, sir?"

"Go on"

"Now since Arceus became the representative for Pokemon our species have never been closer. But there is a problem that concerns him and he knows it. The professors have been studying the ruins all over the world and found strange anomalies happening at each of these places. The place that is having the most anomalies is strangely Mt. Coronet. So of course I had a meeting with Arceus and explained to him what was happening but, he did know anything on the matter at hand."

"goddamn it Cynthia, how are we supposed to know what to do if he doesn't even know what is going on?!"

"Chill out Lance, I have an idea but it has complications of course. Prof. Oak I'm sorry but I have to ask you to initiate protocol 127."

"Are you sure Cynthia? I know that they are old enough, but are they ready? Steven what do you think?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but I think that Cynthia has a point. What we need to do is move forward hastily but cautiously. Tell us what we need to do Prof. Oak."

"All right all of you champions need to get these people from each of your regions and bring them to the base so they can be briefed. Do not tell them why they have to go there just think of a suitable reason and bring them."

"Prof. Oak you do realize that because of the turmoil that Kanto is going through it doesn't have a champion, you will have to get this one."

"I get that Alder, but if I know this one he'll be on his way to pallet town right now."


	2. the beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any of its forms.**

 **Hey guys this is the first chapter to my first story. So please no flames. Make sure to R &R because I need the input from the comments so I can do better. Thanks! This chapter is dedicated to you first follower FuzBun!**

"Hey pikachu we're almost home aren't you a excited?" Ash said to his pikachu walking next to him. "When we get there we can see mom and tell Prof. Oak what we found." _It's been awhile since I've been home._ Ash thought. _I've been gone for about 5 years. But that's ok I'll just have a lot of fun to fill in the gap!_ As ash got closer to Pallet town he realized that everything was quiet because he didn't hear everyone doing their daily routines. _Oh no! Is something wrong?_ Ash thought. He ran faster and faster until he was around the center of town.

" hello!? Is anyone here?!" " Jeez, ash you don't have to yell you know." He turned around to see everyone in town.

"Happy birthday ash!" "You guys didn't have to do this all for me you know." Ash said surprised. " dear, you're turning 18 you know, I thought that we could spice things up a bit." Said ash's mom as she walked up to him. "We might as well have some fun because you've been gone so long." They all set up birthday things and partied all day, and when the sun began to set.

"Hey, ash, I've got an extra present for you." Said Delia(ash's mom) "What is it? You've already given me enough." Ash said. "It's a special item that your father gave me, here it's the ring he gave me the day he proposed." Said Delia.

"B-But, mom! That's the thing you cherish most out of dad's things!" Ash said confused. "I'm fine with giving it to you as long as you show me the girl your gonna marry." She said in a teasing tone.

"M-Mom, that's absurd why would I get with a girl!?" He said completely flustered. "Hey, ash, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to talk to you" said Prof. Oak as he walked up. "No, that's fine, what do you need?" Ash said curiously.

"Well the other professors are gathering at a meeting and I want to take you with me." Oak explained. "What's there to do at this meeting?" Ash asked. "Well, the other professors are bringing their assistants and there's going to be tournament between all of them so I knew you'd be interested." Oak said knowingly.

"Of course I wanna go! let me get my team so we can go!" Ash said running off. "I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me." Said Delia.

"You see right through me as always, yes the time has come for the protocol." Oak said worried. "He can take care of himself as long there are other people to help." Delia said in a defeated tone. "At least I know he'll be alright." "Hey guys I'm back can we go now!?" Ash said excited. "sure, go to my lab i'll be right behind you." said oak. when ash ran to the lab Prof. Oak turned around to delia. "have you told him what happened to his father?" oak said with a serious tone. "I,m sorry but i couldn't bring myself to do it." said delia beginning to cry. "If he knew he would go looking for him and he would only find sorrow." "well, i hope you made the right choice because if he finds out he might never forgive you." said oak as he walked away.

 **i'm sorry that this chapter is kinda small but school and everything gets in the way. what happened to ash's father? will he ever find out? Please R &R and stay tuned for the next episode!**


	3. Sibling rivalry

Sorry this took a little while to create guys but school takes up a lot of time. Well here is the next exciting chapter.

"MAX!"

"Get down here for dinner!" May shouted. "Coming!" He shouted back.

"Why is he taking so long to get down here? Is he okay?" Said Norman. "He won't be okay if he keeps on making me wait for my dinner!" May retorted.

"Teenagers" Norman said under his breath while sighing inwardly. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" May said as she scrambled for the door. Max came down the stairs to hear may gasping at the doorway.

"What's wrong with her now?" He said as he sat at his place at the dinner table. "Oh my god?!" She screamed. "The champion Steven is at the door!" "Well then let the poor man inside then." Caroline said. "He'll be joining us for dinner today."

"Wow! The champion is going to be eating dinner with us!" Max said with a glow in his eyes. "I wonder why he came though?" May said confused. "He obviously came because he saw my potential as a young Pokemon master!" Max said slyly.

"You? A Pokemon master? Your short self? That hilarious!" May said breaking into laughter. "Can't we just have a normal family dinner once in awhile?" Norman said defeated. They all sat at the table and started eating their meatloaf.

"So Steven, why are you here in the first place?" Caroline inquired. "I would tell you but it looks like max has been wanting to tell you something for awhile." Steven said plainly. How the heck did he find out? Max thought amazed.

"Well max? Spit it out what do you need?" His father said interested. "How the heck did you know Steven!?" Max said turning to Steven. "Let's just say that I'm good at reading people." Steven said amused. "Max! Dad was talking to you! Pay attention young man!" Caroline said slightly irritated. "Yes ma'am." He said lowering his head.

"Now max, tell me what you want or then I can't help you." Norman said. "Well, I've been thinking about this for a while..." Max said as he began. "All you ever do is think." May said matter of factly. "Can it May!" Said max looking at may with a venomous look in his eye.

"As I was saying before someone interrupted me, Dad I was thinking about going on a journey with my friends across hoenn! It's not fair that may gets hers but I don't get one!" Max said with pleading eyes to his father. "You had to come with me on my journey you idiot!" May retorted. "Yeah, well someone had to make sure you didn't do some uh interesting things with Ash." Max said slyly. "That's the last straw! Come here I'll show you interesting!" May said grabbing max's shirt collar.

"Both of you sit down before you're grounded!" Caroline said stepping in between them. "Yes ma'am" they both said obediently. "Now max you bring up a pressing matter. Now seeing as you never had your own and I desperately need peace and quiet, you can go as long as you promise to be careful." Said Norman sighing inwardly. "Yes! I get to go away from my monster of a sister!" Max said triumphantly.

"I'll show you a monster you twerp!" She said reaching over to him. "I think that it's my turn to speak, if you mind?" Steven announced. May and Max stopped fighting wanting to hear what the champion had to say. "If you don't mind Norman, I would like to take May to a special tournament happening between the assistants of the Pokemon professors. Prof. Birch requested her personally.

"Well, if he needs her then I guess I can't say no." Norman said smiling. Now I can get some peace and quiet again! He thought. "Yes! I get to get out of the house!" May said excited. "You stepped out the door ten minutes ago, may." He said bored. "Shut up, before I make you!" She said angrily. "We'll leave tomorrow if that's ok with you?" Steven asked.

"Sure, fine with me." Norman said getting back to eating his food. "Well May, get ready we're leaving tomorrow." Norman said. "Yes sir!" May said. "Why can't they be cooperative when we talk to them?" Norman said under his breath.

Hey guys, I tried to make this chapter as funny as I could because what is funnier than siblings fighting each other? Next chapter will be up soon! Who's next on the list and what are they doing now? Find out next time!


	4. Pokemon coordination

Here's the third chapter guy's! Thank you espeon44 for welcoming me to the community! I hope that I can be a great addition. Now onwards with the chapter!

"Miss Dawn you're up in 20 minutes."

Her assistant would always tell her when she need to go on the stage and present her newest designs. "Hey buneary, don't you miss the good days when we were traveling?" Dawn asked her buneary sighing inwardly.

"Being a fashion designer is interesting but I don't get to have a break. I wish that we could go on another adventure." She said sadly. "Miss dawn, it's time for you to go up and present your designs." Her assistant entered and proclaimed.

"Thanks, come on buneary time to put on a show for these people." I don't know what I should do though. Dawn thought. Maybe I could make it a surprise! I haven't done something like that in a while. Well if they don't like it then they wouldn't like anything! Dawn thought cheerfully. As she walked down the hallways she was putting capsules on the pokeballs and then stickers on the capsules. Then she stopped before entering the side door behind the stage.

"That's it for the gossip corner with Ursula! Now, next we have our hotshot Pokemon fashion designer Dawn Berlitz!" The announcer said over the intercom. She took a deep breath and thought, it's alright just put your game face on walk out and just do it! She then ran out and stood there as the curtain rose in front of her. And as it did she could see the judges sitting in the front row of the crowd. I'll show these people something that they won't forget! She thought. I'll showcase the start of the winter collection.

"Go, buneary and pacherisu!" She said. They were both wearing pretty dresses. "Buneary! Use ice beam!" The crowd watched as it froze pacherisu in a ball of ice. "What is she doing? She isn't following the show guide plan!" One of the judges said.

"Don't stop her I want to see what happens." Said another judge. "Come on out mamoswine and cyndaquil! Cyndaquil use flame wheel!" Dawn commanded. "Mamoswine use ice shard!" As the shards of ice were floating around cyndaquil they completely encased in ice. "Pacherisu use discharge!" As both Pokemon encased in the ice used their moves they cast beautiful bright lights across the stage. "Come on out piplup and togekiss! Togekiss use air slash and aura sphere!" Togekiss used each move on a separate wing and then shot them down where they fused into an aqua ball of light.

"Togekiss use safeguard and then sky attack!" Dawn commanded. The togekiss enveloped a shiny light before it flew into the aqua ball of light. The ball fused itself with togekiss with a beautiful Crimson light. "Alright piplup use whirlpool!" Then as the cascading water flew up it collided with togekiss exploding the energy around it creating a beautiful crimson rain. Dawn then bowed and retrieve all her Pokemon. Then the judges stood up with gaping mouths then one started clapping after a few seconds the whole stadium erupted with the sound of clapping.

"Thank you!" Dawn said before she left the stage. Yes! They completely enjoyed my performance! She thought as she walked back to her room. "Phew! That was nerve wracking!" She said sitting on the couch.

"Miss dawn there's someone here to see you." Her assistant said"Tell the judge that I'll explain later" she replied. "Actually it's the champion Cynthia." her assistant said. "Then send her in." She said excitedly. As the door opened the champion walked in and sat on the opposite couch. "Hey there dawn! how You been?" Cynthia said warmly.

"I'm good. What are you here for?" Dawn said confused. "Well I actually wanted to take you to a tournament that's happening between the prof. Assistants and prof. Rowan requested you. Are you game?" Cynthia said smiling." ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Of course I will! I haven't been able to do something like this in a while! Wait I have work what about that? I just can't leave." Dawn said excitedly. "All taken care of and if we want to leave we better go now before we're late!" Cynthia said walking out. "Yes ma'am!" Dawn said walking out also.

So, dawn is amazing at Pokemon coordination and I made up a couple of my own so that it would be even more amazing! I'm doing the beginning of the tournament next chapter! So Get ready, set, fight!


	5. welcome to the tournament

**Hey guys thanks for supporting the series! Here's the chapter with the tournament! Where is ash going? Who else will be included in the tournament? I may have added some extra characters! Read on and find out!**

"Yes! We're finally here!"

Ash shouted as the plane landed. "Yes, yes we're here but don't go running off or you'll get lost!" Oak shouted as ash started to walk off. "Fine then, I won't run off." Ash said disappointed.

 _It's been a couple days and now we're here._ Ash thought. _I wonder who's here? I wonder if I get to meet new people?_

"Ugh! I can't stand the waiting!" Ash suddenly yelled out. "Chill out ash, I'm done log in us into the server and getting a room for you and me, so now we can continue." Oak said. "Stay behind me or otherwise you'll get hurt, this place has security." "Yes sir" ash replied staring at his surroundings.

"Who else is going to be here sir?" Ask inquired. "Well you're going to have to find out for yourself." Oak said amused. They walked onwards taking twists and turns through the dark hallways. Then, they took a right into a small room will one side of it made entirely of glass. There were two chairs facing the glass and outside of the room was a stage with a screen behind it.

"It's some kind of big home theater" ash said thinking aloud."of sorts, this is where we'll all be briefed on what's going to happen. So, just sit down and enjoy the show." Oak replied. As ash sat down the stage lit up and someone walked on to it. Then the room flooded with light as the screen came on.

"Hello, all Pokemon prof. And their assistants! Welcome to the command center!" Steven boomed on the speakers as he introduced himself. "Now I would like to not only introduce myself but you all also, so with further ado from the kanto region is prof. Oak and his assistant Ash Ketchum!" Steven yelled excitedly. As Steven said the names his and oaks pictures came up on the screen.

"Next up, we have from the johto region prof. Elm and his assistant Scrub!" Steven continued. "Who's that?"ash said with curiosity.

"You'll find out, now shush there are more people coming." Oak replied. "Next is from the hoenn region, prof birch and his assistant may maple!" Steven continued. "Hey! Look! Is may! Why is she here?" Ash asked. "Can you quit asking questions? They will be answered afterwards!" Oak said getting annoyed.

"Next is from the sinnoh region, we have prof. Rowan and dawn berlitz!" Steven announced. "Next is from the unova region, we have prof Juniper and cloud! And last but not least we have from the kalos region it's prof. Sycamore and era!" Steven said as he concluded. Now it's time to start the tournament as follows first attempt is Ash and scrub! Next battle is may and dawn! Finally, the last battle is cloud and era!

So let's get the show on the road, come on down people for the first battle!" Steven yelled and pointed to where ash was. "Go on ash, just stand on that teleporter and it will take you to the stage." Oak explained. Ash walked over to the teleporter and as he did he suddenly appeared on the stage facing another person.

"Are you ash Ketchum? Because if so then I challenge you to a battle!" Scrub said pointing to ash. "Alright all of these battles are six against six winner is whoever can knock out all of the others Pokemon. Now start!" Steven said standing between the two trainers. "I'll go first goodra I choose you!" yelled ash as he summoned the pokemon. "fine then, i choose tyranitar!" scrub yelled back. "the champions have placed their bets now start the fight!" steven yelled. "the champions are gonna place bids on us?" dawn said confused. " why not is all just a little fun." rowan said cheerfully.

 **Yes i added extra characters they are the authors of the story and will be here the rest of the story! yes the champions will bet on who will win because they are awesome like that! who will win ash or scrub? i want to know what you think, so answer in the comments please! see you next time for the next episode!**


	6. the first battle

**Hey again I'm sorry that the last chapters were so short I'll try to make them longer from now on. I was just trying to break the story in now it comes to the better parts and not just the beginning. Enjoy and stay tuned!**

"Let the fight commence!"

Yelled Steven bringing his hand between them like a referee. The trainers stared at each other for a moment judging each other and worked up a strategy. " goodra use rain dance!" ash commanded. then rain clouds began to from inside of the building and it started to rain very hard.

"damn it, this will be interesting, tyranitar use earthquake!" scrub commanded. the tyranitar began to lift up its leg to begin the attack.

"goodra jump and use ice beam!' ash commanded quickly. the tyranitar brung down its leg as just as goodra jumped then as goodra began to counterattack. "You know what to do! defensive dark pulse!" scrub commanded.

goodra was faster in the attack and as the ice beam shot towards tyranitar it created a dark shield around itself that absorbed the attack. "what the heck was that?!" ash said. "it's my ultimate defense" scrub said proudly. "what was that prof. rowan?" dawn asked curiously. "well what i can infer is that because a move like dark pulse is an explosive like move he concentrated it around his pokemon and it takes in energy instead of expelling it because it was reversed." Rowan explained. _how the heck am i going to overcome this? wait, dark pulse is a special attack, so maybe if I use a physical attack then maybe I can beat him!_ Ash thought.

"Goodra use bide!" Ash commanded. "Oh no you don't, tyranitar use ice beam!" Scrub commanded. Goodra was pummeled twice with ice beam but it held on somehow. Then goodra used bide and attacked tyranitar. "Use dark pulse!" Scrub said desperately.

Tyranitar used dark pulse and then goodra slammed into it. the energy reflected back and hit tyranitar at the same time causing both Pokemon to faint. "fine then, go Luxray!" scrub commanded. "torterra i choose you!" ash commanded.

"luxray use ice fang!" scrub yelled. "torterra use energy ball!" ash commanded. torterra used energy ball and hit luxray mid air as it jumped towards him but, it still kept going to him and it hit torterra for a critical hit.

"damn it! torterra use frenzy plant to hold him in place!" ash commanded. torterra did as it was commanded and roots emerged from the ground and wrapped around luxray holding it in place. "now use earthquake!" ash commanded. torterra reared up on its hind legs and brought it wieght down on the ground making it shake and damaging luxray and making it faint. "luxray is unable to battle!" steven announced. "go shiny charizard!"

scrub yelled. "use flamethrower!" the flames rushed to torterra incinerating it. torterra was still standing afterwards but then fell as quickly as the attack was made. "torterra is unable to battle!" steven announced. "greninja! I choose you!" said ash as he summoned his next pokemon. "use water shuriken!" greninja made star shaped water in its hand and started to fling it towards the charizard. "dodge it charizard!" the charizard flew higher to avoid the water.

"greninja use water shuriken but curve it to the side! then use dark pulse!" the greninja used the water shuriken aiming it to the side then it used dark pulse that combined with the shurikens that became bigger darker shurikens that flew to charizard. "dodge it!" scrub yelled. the charizard begun to fly away but the shurikens followed the charizard and hit it in the back.

"charizard is unable to battle." steven announced. "fine then i'll just have to use my partner pokemon, go gallade!" scrub announced. "gallade use focus blast!" "greninja use dark pulse!" ash yelled. the dark pulse flew towards the gallade as it charged it jumped over it ran over to the greninja and used focus blast at point blank range to the stomach.

"Greninja is unable to battle" steven announced. "that was pretty harsh. how did gallade do that?" asked dawn. "well gallade is able to read the thoughts of others so it could see it coming and its trainer probably told it to do that telepathically." rowan explained.

"wow it can do that? thats amazing!" dawn said amazed. "staraptor I choose you!" ash commanded. "gallade come back. gengar i choose you!" scrub yelled. "use ice beam!" "staraptor use brave bird to dodge it!" ash commanded. staraptor flew towards the ground and pulled up at the last second and rammed into the gengar. "gengar use ice beam!"

scrub commanded. "staraptor use aerial ace!" the gengar was faster and hit it head on but the staraptor kept flying and hit it with the attack. "gengar is unable to battle" steven announced. "go feraligatr!" scrub yelled. "use ice fang!" the feraligatr ran towards the injured staraptor and bit it with the move. "staraptor is unable to battle" steven announced.

"i'm gonna have to take a risk, Infernape I choose you!" ash said. "use close combat so he can't use long range moves." the infernape ran over and began to punch and hit it at close range. "feraligatr use ice fang!" scrub commanded. "infernape use mach punch!" ash commanded.

the feraligatr was faster and it bit the infernape swinging it around and the infernape punched it in the stomach. the feraligatr fell first and then the infernape fell next. "feraligatr and infernape are unable to battle." steven announced. "Go Gallade!" scrub said. "come on pikachu you got this!" ash said to his pikachu. "use quick attack!" the pikachu ran quickly to the gallade who dodged to the side who responded with a psycho cut which barely missed pikachu because he rolled out of the way.

"this is the ultimate fight between a trainer who can communicate to his pokemon through the mind and a trainer who understands his pokemon through their feelings." said prof. rowan. "pikachu use iron tail!" the pikachu used the move but the gallade blocked it with its arm. "pikachu use thunderbolt and spin!" the pikachu stopped using iron tail and used the move trapping the gallade in a ball of electricity. "pikachu use volt tackle!" ash yelled.

the pikachu jumped back and charged itself and ran towards the gallade full force and tackled it in the stomach. "gallade is unable to battle, ash is the winner!" steven announced. "how you beat me i don't know but that was amazing!" scrub said as he walked over and shook ash's hand.

"it's time for the next event will May Maple and Dawn berlitz come down to battle! the announcer will also be changed for the next battle your next announcer will be Diantha!"

 **i'm sorry that this one took so long to make but school gets in the way. i'm thinking about making a megaman starforce story plz tell me if you think i should! well until next time!**


End file.
